


the raven boys, a ghost & a girl

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cabeswater - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Poetry, a pinch of pynch, kinda sad, more like a suggestion really but, prompts, prose, ronan has some really dark dreams ur warned, the pun is more important than accuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I. glass-bottom boatII. reverential sleepIII. my flowering heartIV. waken and glistenV. the earth hums(a poem about the raven kids)





	

_I. GLASS-BOTTOM BOAT_

ronan lynch is confused, to say the least, when he goes to sleep and doesn't find himself in the forest. instead, he's on a boat in the middle of a very dark ocean. suddenly, the boat rocks as a larger, darker version of chainsaw lands on the lip of the boat. he starts, but relaxes when she quietly caws, 'kerah.' the boat rocks once again, but this time it's a hollow thud on the bottom of the boat. he sits up, slowly, as a sandy haired head knocks against the bottom of the boat. it rolls, and he scrambles backward. no, no, no, it isn't, it's just a dream, adam is fine. the boat drifts away, and gansey's body rolls  limply against the glass. noah, black eyed and hissing, has taken the place of chainsaw. blue, her normally open, smiling face screwed up, mottled with purple and red, drifts past. matthew rises up from the depths, the whites of his eyes almost hitting the bottom of the boat. declan knocks against the side. his mother smiles coldly. suddenly, ronan is surrounded by dead bodies, crouched in the corner of the boat and gasping. he brings the boat with him when he wakes.

 

_II. REVERENTIAL SLEEP_

richard campbell gansey the third sleeps very little. he only ever sleeps when he's told blue something interesting, he only sleeps if he's added more to the cardboard henrietta, he only sleeps if he knows adam and ronan are safe, he sleeps reverentially. sleeping is the only time he doesn't think of the sleeping king (oh, the irony), and sometimes he needs that break because owain glyndŵr haunts his waking days and blue haunts his dreams. he sleeps reverentially because when he sleeps he sees blue, and if he slept too often his heart wouldn't be able to bear it, bear seeing the beauty who would kill him if they kissed.

 

_III. MY FLOWERING HEART_

blue sargent's heart doesn't beat steadily unless she is scared, when her heart beats steadily but her hands shake and her eyes dart frantically. her heart thumps unevenly as gansey sits next to her, closer than he should, and her veins fill with pollen. she gasps, he looks at her through his wireframes and asks her what's wrong. she shakes her head, he smiles at her and squeezes her hand. her heart blooms, pushing daisies through the muscle. next time she's outside, wasps swarm around her, and she is not scared because she is not allergic to wasps, but gansey is, and she realises she can't be around him until the flower that is her heart dies. 

 

_IV. WAKEN AND GLISTEN_

noah czerny never really wakes, he just sort of appears. he's not there, and then he is. the shadow beneath his cheekbone shines like it's been newly bruised, and his teeth click, visible through his decaying cheek. he is always quieter, sadder, when he's just appeared, unless blue is there or he has something important to say. the blood on his hands shimmers, the blood stuck there from when he clawed at blue sargent's eye. it wasn't his fault. he was possessed, and his eyes glistened black and the voice of death pounded from his throat. 

 

_V. THE EARTH HUMS_

adam parrish was tied to cabeswater, once. he could hear the earth hum, once. he could rest at night, falling back into leaves and warmth, once. but now the earth hums because he is asleep on the ley line in his boyfriend’s car, and the girl who makes everything louder is there, and the boy who could command an armada is there, and the boy not quite there is there, and the boy who dreams of wonder and dreamed cabeswater into existence, who is also his boyfriend, is there. he is surrounded on all sides by things tied to cabeswater, whether they are pushing or pulling or creating or killing, and cabeswater hums. he is tied to cabeswater no more, but still, cabeswater hums. 


End file.
